hoylefandomcom-20200213-history
Mordack quotes (Hoyle 3)
Mordack tends to be much more in character compared to King Graham or Rosella having much more noticeable emotions and quirks. When there is a invalid move or something Mordack doesn't like. He scowls and nods his head. When he wins he smiles and laughs. Mordack has a tendency to raise his voice ('use caps' to emphasize words). Rather than offer helpful advice, he tends to question invalid moves as if questioning the sanity of the player. He tends to make demands of the player when invalid moves are made, not suggestions. He tends to gloat whenever he wins, and occuses the player of cheating when he loses or is denial (sometimes going as far to demean the player's win). He will point out the 'hopelessness' of the player ever defeating him. He is not a gracious loser. He is very egotistical praising his 'Magnificent' moves, how cleverly, or superbly he plays, and 'Curses' when things don't go his way. When he is kinged in checkers he even points out how 'handsome' he looks in a crown, or how he always wanted to be a king (pointing to an ulterior motive of the desire to rule over others and vanity over his own looks). If he loses a king he mentions how he doesn't care for kings. Or even laughing when he thinks he has done well. Using his own name "Mordack" to refer to his own greatness seems to be one of his more common phrases. When he wins at some games he speaks in third person referring to his own name, "Mordack", or refers to himself as "I, Mordack". Overall he is not a very gracious player. Text files 11100.tex (dominoes) 0 I must pass. 1 I will pass now. 2 I pass. 3 You will have to pass this turn. 4 You must pass - you have no choice. 5 It seems you must pass. 6 Keep your hands off my dominoes! 7 Please don't touch my dominoes again. 8 That piece is mine! 9 Why didn't you finish choosing your hand? 10 Don't you know you have to choose a hand before you can play? 11 Choose a hand first! 12 You're attempting to play without a domino. 13 You must choose a domino first. 14 Choose a domino first! 15 Ah, I won the hand! 16 Winning a hand pleases me so. 17 I, Mordack, have won this hand. 18 You have won this hand, but you won't win the next. 19 You managed to win a hand. How nice for you. 20 I wouldn't let one hand go to my head if I were you. 21 We have ended this hand in a tie. 22 This hand is a tie. 23 It appears neither of us has won this hand. 24 You can't do that! 25 That's an invalid play. 26 You cannot play that piece there. 27 You must be cheating. 28 I can't believe you won that one! You must give me another chance! 29 How could you have won against me? 30 My superior skill has triumphed again. 31 You can see it's hopeless to win against the great Mordack. 32 Once more I have emerged the winner. 33 We don't have a score yet. 34 There is no score. We haven't started the game. 35 We'll have a score after we start playing. 11200.tex (checkers) 0 Why not? I was getting bored, anyway. 1 We might as well call it a draw - I don't care. 2 Oh, why not? The game is getting rather tiresome. 3 Not a chance! I can still beat you. 4 And give up my chance of winning? Never! 5 You can't make me give up at this point. 6 That piece is NOT a king. 7 Why are you trying to move that one backwards? 8 Can't you see that's not a king? 9 That isn't one of the squares we're playing on. 10 That square isn't in play. 11 Why are you trying to play on that square? 12 That move is invalid. 13 You can't move there. 14 Stop that! 15 Don't touch my pieces! 16 I'll thank you to play your own pieces 17 Why are you trying to play with MY pieces? 18 Go ahead - you move first. 19 I believe you will move first. 20 Yours is the first move. 21 Since there's a jump available to you, you have to take it. 22 In this game, if one CAN jump, one MUST jump. 23 You have to take that jump. 24 A king - how quaint. 25 Bah! Who cares about kings? 26 Don't expect ME to bow to you! 27 Well! It looks like I'm a king now! 28 I look very handsome in a crown, do I not? 29 I always thought I'd make a good king. 30 I wouldn't advise you to do that again. 31 Don't let it make you overconfident. 32 I'm not afraid of you! 33 Bah! You probably cheated. 34 I don't know how you could have beaten me! 35 If I'd wanted to win, I could have. 36 As you can see, it's hopeless to try to defeat me. 37 I, Mordack, have emerged victorious. 38 Mordack wins again!!!! 11300.tex (backgammon) 0 Hah! I got the high roll! 1 Now I, Mordack, will play first. 2 I rolled high. I will play first. 3 Bah! You rolled high. 4 You rolled high. Go ahead then. 5 All right, you go first. 6 You can't roll the dice now! 7 It's not time to roll the dice! 8 Leave those dice alone - it's not time to roll. 9 That's an invalid play! 10 You can't get away with that! 11 I won't let you do that - it's an invalid play! 12 Now I, Mordack, declare a double! 13 I have decided that we should double the game. 14 It is my wish that we should double now. 15 You can't frighten me - I accept your double. 16 Since I'm going to win anyway, I accept your double. 17 Of course. We will double. 18 I refuse your double. The game is over. 19 I refuse to accept that double. 20 I will not double. I declare the game at an end. 21 I caught you! It's not your turn to double! 22 The cube is not yours - you cannot double. 23 The cube is mine! 24 You can double only at the beginning of the turn. 25 You cannot double now. Only at the beginning of the turn. 26 Wait until the beginning of a turn. 27 This game cannot be doubled again. 28 This game has been doubled to its maximum. 29 The rules won't allow you to double any further. 30 If you can only play one die, it must be the larger one. 31 Play the highest die! 32 Not that one! The larger one! 33 How can you play that one? It's off the board! 34 Stop trying to play men that are out of play! 35 That man's off the board - leave it alone! 36 How can you possibly move when one of your men is still on the bar? 37 You cannot move now! One of your men is on the bar! 38 You won't be able to move until you remove that man from the bar. 39 Roll the dice first! 40 How can you play when you haven't rolled the dice? 41 You have to roll the dice. 42 Don't ever touch my men again! 43 Play your own men! 44 That's MINE! 45 I will pass now. 46 I have decided to pass. 47 I am passing this turn. 48 You'll have to pass. 49 You'd better pass. 50 Pass! 51 You captured my man! 52 How did you do that! 53 Grrrr! 54 Now I've got your man on the bar. 55 Did you see how cleverly I captured that man? 56 Hah! I captured your man. 57 Wait - you can't bear off yet! 58 Stop that! You can't bear off yet! 59 You can't bear off yet. 60 So you got lucky. Roll again. 61 Roll again. 62 You get to roll again. 11400.tex (pachisi) 0 I believe you are blocked. 1 You cannot move past that blockade. 2 Your move is blocked. 3 You may not advance that blockade. 4 The rules say you cannot advance a blockade. 5 Blockading pawns must be moved to different spaces. 6 Where are you going? Count again! 7 Count your roll - you're moving to the wrong space. 8 That isn't the space you're supposed to land on. 9 Were you planning on entering a pawn this move? 10 Perhaps you ought to enter a pawn. 11 You can enter a pawn with that roll. 12 Observe my blockade. 13 I have blocked your path. 14 You won't be going past THAT. 15 You dare to block me? 16 A blockade - how DARE you? 17 Curses - a blockade! 18 It seems your roll was the highest. You will play first. 19 As your roll is highest, you may play first. 20 You have rolled high. 21 I rolled highest, of course, so I will play first. 22 I'm ahead already. You don't stand a chance. 23 As my roll is highest, I'll play first. 24 Stop! You can't enter a pawn on that roll! 25 You know you can't enter a pawn on that roll. 26 You'll have to roll a one to enter a pawn. 27 Perhaps you should finish your turn. 28 Are we going to sit here all day waiting for you to finish moving? 29 Until you finish moving, I will not be able to play. 30 The rules do not allow that move. 31 That move is invalid. 32 You can't do that. 33 You rolled three doublets. Now you must lose your turn. 34 Three doublets is one too many. 35 You must forfeit your turn now. 36 Three doublets! Now I must lose my turn. 37 Three doublets! Luck has forsaken me. 38 I have lost my turn! 39 How dare you capture my pawn! 40 You captured me! 41 I'm not happy about this. 42 Observe - I have captured your pawn. 43 Did you see how cleverly I did that? 44 I captured your pawn. 45 You should roll again. 46 Roll again! 47 You may roll again. 48 How could I have lost? 49 How did you win that game? 50 You won! Impossible! 51 I, Mordack, am the winner. 52 I have triumphed again. 53 Once more, I am the winner. 54 It appears you must pass. 55 You have no moves. 56 You must pass. 57 I will pass. 58 I must pass. 59 I pass. 60 I, Mordack, can better that roll. 61 That won't be a hard roll to beat. 62 I am certain I can roll higher. 63 Stop! You can't enter a pawn on that roll! 64 You know you can't enter a pawn on that roll. 65 You'll have to roll a three to enter a pawn. 11500.tex (yacht) 0 Roll the dice first! 1 First you have to roll the dice. 2 Roll the dice! 3 You can't roll until you've locked in a score category. 4 First you must lock in your score choice. 5 You cannot roll again without locking in the score. 6 Your score choice is locked in already. 7 You locked in your score already. 8 You can't lock your score in twice! 9 That category is taken. 10 You've already scored that category. 11 You took a score there once before. 12 That's not your scoresheet! 13 You must not score on someone else's scoresheet! 14 Stop that! That's not your scoresheet! 15 It's not your turn! 16 You can't play when it's someone else's turn! 17 Wait for your turn! 18 You can't roll until you've scored this hand. 19 Score the hand before you roll again. 20 You must score your hand before rolling again. 21 As you've kept all your dice, you now have nothing to roll. 22 It is possible to move some of your dice into play, if you really want to roll now. 23 All your dice are out of play. 24 A zero! I'm furious! 25 How could I, Mordack, score a zero? 26 It does not please me when this happens. 27 I see you've suffered a setback. Good. 28 That certainly won't help your final score. 29 A zero, eh? 30 A tie - how boring. 31 Ties are tiresome. I'd much rather win. 32 We appear to have tied this game. 33 An extraordinary roll. Are the dice loaded? 34 That is indeed an unusually good roll. 35 A noteworthy roll. 36 I'll take Ones. 37 I shall call this hand Ones. 38 Ones. 39 I want Twos. 40 I will call Twos. 41 Twos. 42 Threes, this time. 43 I'll take Threes. 44 Threes! 45 I'll call Fours. 46 I'll make it Fours. 47 Fours. 48 I'm calling it Fives. 49 This time it's Fives. 50 Fives. 51 I want Sixes. 52 I'll take Sixes. 53 Sixes! 54 I'm calling Four of a Kind. 55 I'll take Four of a Kind. 56 Four of a Kind. 57 I'll call it a Full House. 58 I want a Full House. 59 Full House. 60 I'll call this a Small Straight. 61 I want a Small Straight. 62 Small Straight! 63 I'll take a Large Straight. 64 A Large Straight, this time. 65 Large Straight!. 66 This time I want a Yacht. 67 I will call this one a Yacht. 68 I take the Yacht! 69 I'll take a Choice. 70 I'll call it Choice. 71 Choice. 72 A Yacht. Very good for you. 73 Ah, you have rolled a Yacht. 74 A Yacht. Very well. 75 Ha! I have rolled a Yacht! 76 A masterful roll, was it not? 77 A Yacht. Magnificent! 78 You won. How tiresome. 79 I still think I should have won. 80 Why should I care if you win? 81 I, Mordack, am triumphant! 82 Aha! Another win for me! 83 I play this game superbly, don't I? Category:Hoyle 3